1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to anti-theft locking devices for vehicles and more particularly to an anti-theft locking device for a vehicle steering wheel with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Thieves steal vehicles for various purposes. Some of the thieves drive stolen vehicles for fun. Some others drive stolen vehicles for worse crimes. Some others sell stolen vehicles. Some others dismantle stolen vehicles and sell the parts. Some others extort ransom from vehicle owners. A lot of thieves steal a lot of vehicles. To stop thieves, a lot of anti-theft locking devices have been devised.
There have been crane-shaped locks, gear stick locks and steering wheel locks in early days. However, none of these locks has enjoyed a long term of success. For example, a steering wheel can be released by picking a steering wheel lock. Alternatively, the steering wheel can be cut from a steering column. The steering column can be clamped and maneuvered by a tool. The tool can be maneuvered to rotate the steering column and therefore steer a vehicle.
Engine code locks, GPS devices, and chip locks (e.g., RFID type locks) are becoming popular nowadays. They are, however, expensive. Moreover, none of them has enjoyed a long term of success. Each of these anti-theft locking devices or locks is integrated with a steering wheel. The anti-theft locking device is used to allow the rotation of the steering wheel relative to the steering column. Thus, a thief can maneuver the steering wheel but cannot maneuver the steering column.
The invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.